The fallen star and the raven lord
by animage777
Summary: Mikan is a star who accidentally fell from the sky to the Earth. As fate declared Mikan would meet the young boy she was been watching for years. Will something happen between them? Will Mikan survive Earth?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hi everybody! This is the first time I will be posting an online story about this fandom.

This story is a version of the blonde star and blonde king story I wrote using KKM characters.

I haven't written fanfic about Gakuen Alice for a long time and I am just reading the manga again I am sorry if it's a little out of character. Have mercy!

I don't own Gakuen Alice

* * *

Chapter One

We all know that humans are not the only ones out there. There are others some are more advance some or not.

Some have abilities humans don't have, abilities that we often read in books that classifies that people have them as super heroes.

This story is about beings that interacts with the humans the most. They are similar in a lot of ways.

For example these creatures are able to love like humans do. Therefore they can understand why humans act do stupid things.

These creatures are called Stars. They are the shiny objects in the sky that we see each night.

The scientist that says that they are balls of fire are just seeing the illusion the Stars made so they will not be discovered and will be used as test subjects.

After all humans are always hungry for knowledge and they are known to dissect living things, even humans and similar beings like them.

They have the ability to glow and the ability gets stronger whenever they are at their home, called cloud kingdom.

So they can shine for more than several light years away. They can't see each other glowing because their eyes have gotten used to it.

Their glowing ability is a reflection of their emotion which explains why stars at night have different colors.

The head of the Star people is called grandpa. He has a granddaughter named Mikan a very friendly person who wants to help everybody and make them happy.

The Star people love to watch people during night time. For some reason they can't watch the people in the morning.

There was always this blinding light. Nobody ever did something about it. Actually they are glad because they can do other things.

Watching humans are really addicting for them. Watching the humans at night there is always a possibility that a human becomes a Star's favorite.

When that happens the Stars actually give them gifts called Alice. An Alice is an ability… a super ability… a talent… a super power of some sort.

Sadly these Alices are seldom used for good. But the Star people don't care.

Actually most of them find it interesting and entertaining. How creative humans could be when it comes to their gifts.

"You're watching that boy again…" Hotaru observed.

"Hotaru you idiot you almost gave me a heart attack!" Mikan barked.

"I was here for ten minutes already. I thought you knew. I guess you were busy watching him." Hotaru replied.

Mikan started making weird faces as she tried to deny it to her best friend.

"Just don't fall in love." Hotaru said as she left Mikan using a weird looking duck mobile.

"I am not in love! I am just watching!" Mikan called after her friend.

"Idiot..." Hotaru muttered to herself.

Mikan stuck her tongue out before she looked down on the see through floor to watch a young boy with raven hair called Natsume.

Mikan doesn't remember when she started watching the boy. It's been so long…

But somehow she is really drawn to him. Maybe it's because of her personality. She can't stand to see anybody sad.

In all the nights Mikan watched him she never saw him laugh or even smile. Maybe it's one of the reason she watches him.

Hoping that one night she will see Natsume smile.

Mikan really wanted to give him something another alice or even take the alice he already has which is the alice of fire.

Since the young raven haired boy never wanted that ability. But she was never really good in her ability of giving alices.

She always manages to give the silliest alices like the alice of a story fart or everything you say becomes funny.

Hotaru even told Mikan that it was not gifts the brown haired girl gives but curses. So she stopped.

And she couldn't even take back a human's alice. Mikan is the complete opposite of her grandfather when it comes to their abilities.

So she tried looking for the Star who gave Natsume that alice but nobody seems to remember the person who gave the alice to the boy.

"There you are Mikan! Why are you watching the humans alone? "Yuu asked as he looked down at the transparent floor to see his friend watching the raven haired boy she has been watching for years. " Ohh… Mikan you're watching him again… Why don't you give him something if you really like him?"

"Have you seen me in class? I suck in giving alices! I am useless!" Mikan barked. She was sick and tired of everyone asking her to help Natsume using her powers. "I-I am so sorry Yuu...I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"It's okay Mikan we are all touchy when it comes to someone we like when things don't go so well with the both of you. Especially when it's a forbidden love." Yuu winked.

"W-what are you talking about?" Mikan asked

"Don't deny it Mikan. We all know you have feelings for him. You're a normal Star and it's normal to develop certain feelings with a person. You're not a kid anymore even if you look like one. You're eighty five years old!" Yuu reassured her friend.

"I don't even know if it is love as in couple love. And everybody is upset with me because of it even Hotaru and Grandpa!" Mikan cried.

"They are just two of the everybody who is worried not upset with you." Yuu explained. " They are worried because you might become a fallen."

"But I don't think being a fallen is not a bad thing as long as you're happy. But of course I won't sacrifice my grandpa and friends." Mikan said.

" I almost became a fallen… Good thing you and Hotaru stopped me and showed me her true nature." Yuu smiled. " But Mikan would you stop me if she turned out to be good?"

"No… I wouldn't. I'd be happy for you and let you go." Mikan smiled.

Yuu's smile widened as he took Mikan's hand and led her to where everyone was staying.

They watched the humans until it was time for them to start doing their works before night time again.

-End of chapter

* * *

So how was it? Yeah I know this chapter is kinda boring but I will make up for the next chapters! It's more of an introduction anyway. Please review! Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Rebelchickie: Thank you for reviewing!I thought nobody liked my story.

To those who didn't review but read the first chapter thank you so much!

I don't own Gakuen Alice

* * *

Chapter two

After their little talk, Mikan and Yuu walked hand in hand to the center of the cloud kingdom.

It is where the Stars gather to watch the humans together. It was their version of a movie night with friends.

On the way to their destination Mikan started to feel the ground shake a little. But thought that it was her imagination and dismissed the very idea of it.

Yuu too started feeling it but kept silent. It was only when they were nearing the town center and could see silhouettes of the Star did they realized it was going to be a strong earthquakes.

Mikan and Yuu lets go of each other's hand to look for a safe place they could stay until the earthquakes and the aftershocks stop.

Mikan started hearing people scream from the town center. Since earthquakes almost never happens in the kingdom.

Nobody thought of orienting the citizens what to do in case of an earthquake.

Mikan wanted to go there and help her friends but she knew that it would be useless.

Nobody would listen to her. She suddenly heard her bestfriend Hotaru yelling something. Hotaru was getting closer and closer.

"Yuu watch out!" Hotaru was yelling repeatedly.

Mikan quickly searches for her friend to find Yuu in a nearby fountain.

The floor where he was standing was now cracking. Without any second thoughts Mikan ran towards Yuu causing the boy to fall in the fountain.

Yuu hit his head and he fell unconscious Mikan landed on the cracking floors, she was about to get out when the floors gave away.

"Mikan!" Hotaru cried as she reached for her friend.

"Let go of me! You're going to fall too if you won't let go!" Mikan ordered.

"Are you crazy?" Hotaru barked.

"Yes!" Mikan hissed. She started swinging her body back and forth. Her hands started to slip Hotaru kept telling her to stop what she is doing. "Take care of grandpa." Mikan's last words to her best friend.

"Mikan you idiot!" Hotaru yelled as she threw a bracelet at Mikan's head. The bracelet bounced on top of Mikan's head. But Mikan was able to catch it.

Mikan was falling fast she was sure she was going to die.

She readied herself and closed her eyes. She knew that anytime now she would hit the ground.

She was already thinking or guessing what might be waiting for her after death. Since the stars are immortal nobody ever thinks about death.

The only time stars die is when they become a fallen. It's either they die during their fall or live out a normal life here on earth and age like humans do.

Mikan realized she was afraid of dying. But she can't really turn back the only option is to keep moving forward.

She told herself to be strong because nobody was going to be strong for her anymore she is on her own.

Several minutes passed and Mikan knew that she should have already hit the ground. Maybe she is dead… maybe she didn't feel it when she fell on the ground.

Mikan slowly opens her eyes and was speechless as she looked at a face of the most beautiful creature she has ever seen, carrying her in his arms.

He looks like an angel with blonde hair and pale skin.

"Am I dead?" Mikan asked.

"No silly. " The man laughed as he gently placed her down. "But you could've. Good thing I saw you falling from the sky. How did you fall anyway?"

"I-I don't remember." Mikan lied. She was on earth now and she knew she mustn't let anybody find out who she is. Who knows who might be this guy in front of her? He might be one of those creepy scientists who dissect aliens.

"You're an alice!" the man grinned. "I am Mr. Narumi by the way. What's your name little girl and can you tell me what kind of alice you have?"

"My name is Mikan Sakura. I really don't know what you mean by alice. " Mikan replied. She was slightly confused because fallen can't have any alices since they are branded as out casts of the stars. They don't get any favor from them and must live in earth for as long as fate will permit them.

"I know what kind of alice you have. You have a nullifying alices. C'mon Mikan don't lie to me I am on your side. I am one of the good guys." Narumi smiled.

"How did you know my alice? I honestly didn't know I have one and I am not aware that I am using it." Mikan replied.

"Well like you I am an alice as well. I have a pheromone alice and I've been trying to use it to you since the time we met. It's really obvious that you're lying." Narumi winked. "So anyway I am from the nearby kingdom name Hoshi. An alice like you will certainly have a place in there. What do you say?" he asked as he extended his hand to Mikan.

"Hoshi means star right?" Mikan asked.

"Very good!" Narumi praised. "You know the other names of your people."

Mikan paled as she moved several steps away from Narumi.

"I am sorry for scaring you. I know that you're a fallen because I met one before… It's a dead giveaway because you glow." Narumi said.

"Is she living in your kingdom?" Mikan asked.

"No… Some said she died…" Narumi answered.

Mikan bit her lower lip. Discovered in less than an hour, she didn't know where to go… she is not familiar with the place and doesn't know anybody. She has to trust this Narumi guy.

"F-fine I'll go but promise to keep my secret." Mikan said.

"I promise." Narumi replied.

Mikan offered her pinky to the blonde man. Narumi smiled as he laced his pinky with Mikan and did a pinky swear.

Afterwards Narumi asked Mikan if she has a bracelet that helps her conceal her glowing abilities.

Mikan showed him the bracelet Hotaru gave her and Narumi confirmed that it was a glowing device.

He helped her wear the bracelet on her left arm and hand in hand they walked towards the kingdom.

During the walk to Hoshi, Mikan started to shiver because of the night air. It was the first time she ever felt cold since stars are immune to cold and hot feelings. Narumi gladly gave her a cloak.

After an hour of walking Mikan found herself looking at a very huge gate that must be a hundred feet tall, decorated with huge stars carved unto both gates.

"Well come to Hoshi Mikan." Narumi smiled as he touched one of the gates. Slowly the gate opened and the guards welcomed the blonde man. The guards didn't bother to ask about Mikan.

"This place is beautiful!" Mikan gasped as they walked in the town. It was like the places where enchanted creatures lived in Mikan's fairytale books. "I bet it's more beautiful in the morning."

"It is." Narumi smiled. "Come my house is a few blocks away."

Mikan's head was moving left to right completely awed by her surroundings.

"Well here we are." Narumi smiled as he opened the gate of a mushroom looking house. The house has a finger print scanner that is used for a key.

Mikan was expecting a small house but she was surprised when she saw that the inside of Narumi's house bigger that what she expected. It has two floors and three guest rooms. You would never expect it by just looking outside.

"The dorms for little girls are closed already. Tomorrow we'll go to the alice academy and get your papers fixed so you can start your school, but for now rest. Tomorrow we need to talk about your background life and stuff before we submit it to the school." Narumi said as he led her to a guest room decorated in pink. "Don't let anybody know that you're a fallen/ star." Was the last thing Narumi told Mikan before he left her in the guest room.

Mikan sat by the bed a night gown that was folded neatly was beside her. She was trying to go over what happened. In just a few hours her life has changed. A few hours ago she was sure of her future… A star who will watch over the humans forever, but now that she became a fallen her future became uncertain.

-End of chapter

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review….

Next chapter Mikan will finally meet Natsume.


End file.
